


Blood On The Marble Wall

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: HP & KHR crossover [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Assassin Harry Potter, BAMF Harry Potter, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Blood, Blood and Injury, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Cloud Flames Harry Potter, Gen, Goblet summon, Harry is not amused, Hermione Granger Bashing, Knives, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Poor Lucius, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Urquhart/Harry Potter, Summoned Harry, Summoning, Varia Harry Potter, mafia Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Lorsque son nom sort de la Coupe de Feu, Harry - qui n'a jamais étudié à Poudlard-, est transporté de force dans la Grande Salle et apparaît, plus ou moins gravement blessé, devant plusieurs centaine de sorciers et sorcières.Harry est un nuage, cependant, et il n'est pas dit qu'il se laisse commandé sans riposter. [Summoned!Harry]





	Blood On The Marble Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS va également être posté sur fanfiction.net.  
> Les univers de HP et KHR ne m'appartiennent pas.

 

 **Univers : T4 –** Semi UA

_Chronologie, quelle chronologie ?_

**Pairing :** _léger, très léger Urquhart/Harry_

 **Warning :** _Léger_ _Bashing_

_Assassin!Cloud VARIA!Harry_

 

* * *

 

**Summoning #1**

 

 

 

Le sang.

C'est la première chose que Jason Urquhart vit. En fait, c'était un mensonge. Ça n'était pas vraiment la première chose qu'il avait vu mais c'était la chose qui lui avait, sur le coup, paru la plus importante. Il ne s'était même pas concentré sur la provenance du sang, non, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le liquide carmin qui dégoulinait et s'écrasait sur la table des vert et argent. Oh Merlin, c'était du sang. En grande quantité.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

* * *

 

La soirée avait débutée normalement. Durant les deux derniers jours, tous les élèves volontaires et âgés de plus de dix-sept ans avaient défilé dans la Grande Salle afin de déposer un morceau de parchemin avec leurs noms dessus afin d'être potentiellement choisis afin de représenter leur école. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang avaient fait cela bien ; ils avaient choisi une heure précise et avaient tous déposé leurs noms. Quoi que, si l'on voulait être honnête, sur les quinze et quelques élèves de chaque délégation, seuls trois ou quatre avaient mis leurs noms dans la Coupe. Jason ne portait qu'un intérêt moyen au Tournois. Il n'était pas en âge de mettre son nom et, en tout honnêteté, même s'il avait été suffisamment vieux, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Contrairement à la plupart de ses camarades, il était suffisamment mature pour voir ce que les organisateurs du tournois ne disaient pas – entre autres que le Tournois avait été interdit pour des raisons bien spécifiques comme les nombreuses morts des précédents champions-, et il n'était pas assez arrogant pour ne pas voir ses propres faiblesses et lacunes.

Jason regarda autour de lui. C'était l'heure du dîner et tout le monde discutait avec animation. À ses côtés se trouvait son meilleur-ami, Adar Vaisey, dans la même année que lui. Tous deux attendaient – comme le reste de l'école et des délégations-, la fin du dîner afin de _finalement_ connaître l'identité des champions du tournois à venir. D'autre part, Jason n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise. Il se passait toujours quelque chose d'imprévu ou même terrifiant à Halloween. En tout cas, ça avait été le cas ces trois dernières années; en 1991, un troll s'était baladé dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils avaient appris plus tard que le professeur Quirrell était responsable de l'apparition du Troll. Le corps de l'homme avait été retrouvé mort quelque part vers mai 91 mais ils n'avaient jamais eu droit à une explication. Pour en revenir au troll, il avait gravement blessée une née-moldue de Gryffondor mais celle-ci était revenue en cours en janvier et était parvenue à rattraper son retard pour passer en seconde année, comme tous ses camarades de première année. En 1992, il y avait eu le premier cas de pétrification. Ils avaient bien plus tard appris que c'était là l’œuvre d'une Weaslette possédée mais tout s'était plus ou moins bien terminée. La gamine n'avait fort heureusement ( pour elle ) pas été expédiée mais elle ne suivait pas non plus de thérapie pour se remettre ( c'était quelque chose qui dépassait complètement Jason. Comment pouvait-on ne pas lui offrir de thérapie ? ). En 1993, Sirius Black avait réussi à s'introduire dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il n'y était pas resté longtemps et il était toujours introuvable à ce jour.

Alors voilà, Jason n'était pas très à l'aise avec la soirée 31 octobre.

« Ne, ne, ne, Jay, tu penses que Cassius va être choisi ? »

Jason sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête pour dévisager Adar. C'était un fait connu de tous - pour les vert et argent en tout cas-, que Cassius Warrington avait déposé son nom dans la Coupe. D'autres Serpentards avaient mis leurs noms, mais ça n'était un secret pour personne, pas même parmi les autres maisons, que Cassius était l'un des meilleurs élèves et, pour un Serpentard, il était assez populaire. Cassius était le genre de garçon réservé, mais qui s'entendait essentiellement avec tout le monde. Inutile de préciser que si Cassius était choisi pour représenter Poudlard, il aurait le soutien de toute la maison derrière lui.

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. »

Instantanément, les deux Serpentards se redressèrent, de même que les autres élèves. Ça n'est pas qu'ils appréciaient le directeur de Poudlard, non, au contraire, ils lui vouaient un certain mépris et ne l'appréciaient pas des masses. Il faut dire cependant, Albus Dumbledore commandait l'attention. Il avait beau être vieux, c'était un homme puissant. Il avait perdu de l'influence politique ces dernières années, notamment quand l'opinion publique avait appris qu'il avait perdu la trace du Survivant et n'avait en fait, jamais gardé un œil sur lui après l'avoir déposé chez ses relatifs. Le vieil homme avait assuré aux masses que le jeune Potter était en sécurité et aimé avec sa famille mais cela n'avait pu être confirmée quand la tante du Survivant – une certaine Petunia Dursley-, avait fermé la porte aux nez du reporter du Prophet en le traitant d'anormalité. En fait, si quelque chose, cela avait juste confirmé les craintes d'une partie de la population. D'une part, c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient appris que le jeune Potter ne résidait plus avec sa famille de sang. D'autres part, certains pensaient qu'il avait peut-être été abusé quand il vivait avec eux. Impossible de prouver quoi que ce soit cependant, étant donné que Dumbledore avait couvert les traces des Dursley après le départ de ces derniers et refusait de donner leur nouvelle localisation. Étant donné que le DMLE n'avait aucune preuve contre les moldus, ça n'était pas vraiment comme s'ils pouvaient forcer le directeur à leur donner des réponses, sans ignorer le protocole et c'était une chose que Dumbledore s'était empressé de leur faire savoir. Le vieux cachait définitivement quelque chose mais sans le témoignage du Survivant en question, ils ne pourraient sans doute rien faire.

La seule raison pour laquelle Jason savait cela était parce que son père travaillait au DMLE et se plaignait souvent de l'entrave qu'était Dumbledore dans la plupart des affaires sur lesquelles ils bossaient ( _et il se trouvait que l'affaire Dursley était l'une d'entre elle même si, à ce stade, on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça une affaire étant donné que la victime n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis des années et leurs suspects avaient disparu de la surface de la Terre, protégés par ce maudit Dumbledore_ ).

Jason était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il loupa une partie du discours de Dumbledore. Oh, ça ne devait pas être très intéressant. Juste du blabla. Pas de quoi en faire tout un fromage ( oui, il connaissait cette expression. Les jumeaux Weasley la lui avaient appris ).

« Honneur aux dames.... la Championne de Beauxbâtons est... Miss Fleur Delacour. »

Des applaudissements polis résonnèrent dans la vaste salle, jusqu'à ce qu'une éblouissante jeune femme ne quitte son siège et approche le directeur, avec grâce et élégance. Les applaudissements devinrent alors un peu plus enthousiastes, notamment à la table des lions. Jason roula des yeux. Il pinça la cuisse d'Adar quand il vit les yeux de son ami se dilater légèrement. Oh non, il n'allait pas laisser son meilleur-ami tomber sous le contrôle de la fille demi vélane. Il n'avait trop rien contre ces créatures en général; il savait comment ça n'était la plupart du temps pas leur faute, si tous les hommes tombaient à leurs pieds. Mais il se trouve qu'il avait également vu comment la jeune Delacour agissait au cours de ces derniers jours et trouvait son comportement horripilant. Et il disait cela en étant poli.

« Le Champion de Durmstrang est... Viktor Krum. »

Pas de grande surprise ici – seulement trois personnes avaient glissé leurs noms pour Durmstrang. Jason aurait été davantage surpris s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre. De nombreux applaudissements retentirent pour le champion de Durmstrang alors que celui-ci approchait les chefs d'établissement, l'air impassible. Le jeune Urquhart applaudit poliment, au même rythme que ses camarades.

« Enfin, le Champion de Poudlard est... Mr Cedric Diggory. »

Jason ne manqua pas la façon dont Dumbledore oublia de rajouter le 'Mr' pour Krum. Apparemment, être une célébrité donnait l'occasion aux autres de vous traiter comme une propriété publique.

Une fois encore, il imita ses camarades et applaudit pour le Champion de Poudlard, même s'il était un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas un Serpentard. Ça leur en aurait bouché un coin, aux autres Maisons, tiens.

« Bien, maintenant, si vous voulez - »

Dumbledore fut brutalement interrompu par un événement des plus inhabituel ( du moins, Jason supposait que c'était inhabituel étant donné les regards échangés ça et là par les adultes ). Les flammes bleues de la Coupe prirent une inquiétante couleur rouge sang et explosèrent autour de l'artefact. Des cris de surprise retentirent de part et d'autre de la salle et, quand les choses se calmèrent enfin, un morceau de parchemin solitaire fut éjectée de la Coupe. Le directeur de Poudlard l'attrapa au vol et redressa ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune sur le bout de son nez.

Jason ne manqua pas l'air plaisamment surpris du vieil homme et il fronça les sourcils.

« Harry Potter. »

…

Comment dire... Il ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Jason cligna stupidement des yeux alors que, à côté de lui, à sa gauche, Adar s'étranglait avec sa gorgée de jus de citrouille. Quoi ? Ils avaient du mal entendre, pas vrai ?

« Harry Potter ? »

Jason n'aimait pas le ton satisfait et plein d'espoir du vieux chnoque. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et balaya la salle d'un regard perçant. Autour de lui, tout le monde s'agitait et un murmure incrédule se répandit dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde savait que le Survivant était porté disparu. Tout le monde, même outre-mer, savait que le Survivant n'était jamais venu faire sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Ils ne savaient même pas s'il était en vie, pour tout vous dire. Un étrange sentiment oppressant le prit aux tripes et il se replia légèrement sur lui-même, veillant à ne pas être vu par ses camarades. Ça ne le faisait pas pour un Serpentard, de montrer ses faiblesses au grand jour.

« HARRY POTTER ! »

Adar Vaisey grogna sombrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'autre timbré, à crier comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il pensait que ça allait lui donner davantage de pouvoir ?

La Coupe s'enflamma de plus bel et il ravala un flot d'insultes réservée à Salazar sait quoi.

Les flammes explosèrent subitement en intensité et un jet de lumière traversa la salle sous les cris de surprise (de terreur, vraiment) des jeunes sorciers.

Il y eut un énorme bruit, comme une explosion puis le sol trembla et Jason s'accrocha à la table. Les flammes se calmèrent alors. Alors seulement, tout redevint normal. À une exception près.

[ Il y avait un garçon, debout sur le table.]

~•~

Le sang.

C'est la première chose qu'il vit. En fait, c'était un mensonge. Ça n'était pas vraiment la première chose qu'il avait vu mais c'était la chose qui lui avait, sur le coup, paru la plus importante. Il ne s'était même pas concentré sur la provenance du sang, non, tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le liquide carmin qui dégoulinait et s'écrasait sur la table des vert et argent. Oh Merlin, c'était du sang. En grande quantité.

Lentement, il suivit des yeux les traces de sang et leva la tête pour dévisager le nouveau venu. L'étranger était un garçon, à peine plus jeune que lui. Il avait des cheveux couleur nuit noire, lui tombant dans la nuque. Ils semblaient doux malgré tout et terminaient en piques. Mais ça n'était pas ses cheveux défiant les lois de la gravité qui attirèrent son attention, non. C'était ses grands yeux verts émeraudes. Et plus que ça, la large blessure sur l'épaule du garçon. C'était ça, l'origine de tout ce sang. La blessure saignait toujours, à un rythme alarmant. Le jeune homme semblait sur le point de s'effondrer, pantelant, le front en sueur et une expression douloureuse scotchée sur son visage pâle. Malgré les innombrables blessures qu'il arborait ( pas seulement celle qu'il avait à l'épaule ), le garçon était toujours debout, refusant de montrer davantage de faiblesse. Son regard était froid et déterminé. Jason pouvait respecter cela.

[ _Et, ooh ! Serait-ce un piercing qu'il arborait à la lèvre inférieure ?_ ]

Le garçon, toujours pantelant, se redressa du mieux qu'il put et parvint à quitter sa place, sur la table des Serpentards et atterrir au sol en titubant à peine. Alors seulement, il balaya la salle d'un regard impassible avant de se fixer sur les adultes présents dans la Grande Salle, pressant toujours la blessure sur son épaule gauche avec sa main droite.

« J'ai trois questions pour vous et vous avez plutôt intérêt à y répondre rapidement. Premièrement; Où suis-je ? Deuxièmement, comment et pourquoi m'avez-vous convoqué ? Et, enfin, qui diable êtes-vous ? »

C'était... droit au but. C'était le moins qu'il puisse dire. Au moins, il ne perdait pas de temps.

_ Harry Potter ? Fit le directeur de Poudlard.

Le visage du nouveau venu se rigidifia et l'information percuta enfin le cerveau du jeune Urquhart. C'était Harry Potter. Le garçon qui se dressait devant eux – tout ensanglanté et tenant à peine debout mais parvenant cependant à maintenir une posture menaçante-, était le Survivant. Que diable lui était-il arrivé ?

_ Ça fait des années que je ne passe plus par ce nom, lâcha l'adolescent d'une voix sèche.

**Crack.**

Ça, c'était le bruit que firent toutes les idées préconçues qu'il ( et probablement les autres aussi ) s'était forgé au cours des années - _après avoir été baigné dans des histoires entourant la vie du Survivant et son exploit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres-,_ quand elles se brisèrent irrémédiablement. Le garçon qui se trouvait face à eux n'était pas un innocent garçon aimé et chéri, ayant passé son enfance dans un château ou choyé par une famille aimante ( _Oui, les gens s'étaient plus ou moins raccrochés aux réassurances de Dumbledore même après qu'un reporter du Prophet ait raconté sa rencontre avec les soit-disant gardiens du Survivant et même après qu'ils aient appris que ce dernier n'était pas avec sa famille moldue_ ).

Ça, c'était un garçon qui était porté disparu depuis des années et avait appris à survivre par lui-même.

_ Je vous ai posé trois questions assez simples. Si vous ne me répondez pas dans les prochaines secondes, je vous considérerais comme kidnappeurs et réagirais en conséquence.

Jason n'était pas le seul à avoir entendu la menace qui était impliquée et il échangea un regard nerveux avec ses camarades. Autant ses amis les plus sombres voulaient rire à la simple notion que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu ose menacer des personnes ainsi, lui, le Héros du monde sorcier-, autant il était évident que le garçon en face d'eux en avait vu des choses et était probablement plus que capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, quelle qu'elle soit.

_ Harry, mon garçon -

Il n'en fallut pas plus. Jason eut tout juste le temps de voir la façon dont les yeux de l'étranger – Potter ( ou quelque soit le nom par lequel il passait à présent ) s'étrécirent, avant que celui-ci n'agisse. Le Serpentard le vit balancer quelque chose, puis il aperçut du coin de l'oeil un éclat argenté. Quand il tourna la tête vers la table des enseignants, ceux-ci étaient tous figés de surprise ( _à part Karkaroff, qui affichait un air mi apeuré, mi approbateur-, ainsi que Flitwick et Vector, lesquels, pour une raison inconnue, semblaient presque amusés_ ). Dumbledore avait l'air bien pâle alors qu'il tournait la tête derrière lui. Jason ne tarda pas à en comprendre la raison quand, en suivant son regard, il tomba sur un couteau ( un couteau qui avait été posé sur la table des Serpentards quelques secondes plus tôt ), fiché dans le mur, à quelques centimètres à peine de la tête du vieil homme. Jason ne pensait même pas que les couteaux de Poudlard étaient suffisamment aiguisés pour se _ficher_ dans le mur et y rester.

Un murmure effaré, un brin horrifié, remonta dans les rangs. Ceux qui n'appréciaient pas Dumbledore avaient l'air admiratifs et un brin envieux. En fait, Jason était certain que même ceux qui vénéraient le directeur étaient quelque peu admiratifs face à la précision du lancé.

_ Vous devriez être heureux, fit le garçon, sarcastique. Étant donné mon état actuel, j'étais presque certain de louper et de vous blesser. [Je ne suis pas votre garçon.]

Il attrapa un autre couteau.

« Maintenant, mes questions. Je veux des réponses. Où, comment, pourquoi et votre identité en passant, ce serait franchement pas mal. »

Tremblant, Ludo Bagman devança Dumbledore avant que celui-ci ne puisse enrager davantage le nouveau venu. Pour le coup, il n'était même pas capable de se féliciter de la venue du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu-Pour-Disparaître.

« Vo – Votre nom est sorti de la Coupe, Mr Pot – Monseigneur, se reprit l'homme ( plus d'un Serpentard résista à l'envie de ricaner ).

_ Quelle Coupe ?

_ La – La Coupe du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. »

Au vu de la grimace du garçon, celui-ci savait de quoi il s'agissait.

« Puis-je savoir comment mon nom a pu être tiré de la Coupe ? »

C'était impressionnant, comment il parvenait à conserver un ton presque normal malgré son état. Honnêtement, Jason était presque inquiet pour le petit brun. La large entaille qu'il avait l'épaule ainsi que les autres, sur son corps, continuaient à saigner. Jason était étonné que l'autre sorcier ne se soit pas encore effondré. Il avisa le visage pâle et le corps légèrement tremblant du jeune Potter et roula des yeux quand il vit qu'aucun des adultes ne comptait faire quoi que ce soit pour soulager la douleur du nouveau venu. Ne pouvaient-ils pas se remettre de leur foutu choc ?

_ Euh, nous – nous ne savons pas Monsieur Po -

Bagman s'interrompit brutalement quand il vit Potter attraper un autre couteau – cette fois-ci l'un des siens, pas ceux qui étaient disposés sur la table des Serpentards (le sien était bien plus aiguisé)-, et il commença à suer à grosses gouttes. Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du petit brun et il s'élargit quand il avisa la forme pâle et tremblante du directeur des Jeux Sportifs.

_ Je ne me suis pas vraiment tenu informé ces derniers temps mais j'ai entendu parlé du tournois. J'imagine ne pas me tromper en assumant me trouver à Poudlard ?

Il parlait d'une voix basse et dangereuse mais son ton suave électrisa de plaisir plus d'une personne. Jason se pinça discrètement la cuisse ( _'Bad Jason, Bad !'_ ) afin de se souvenir que le garçon face à eux avait à peine quatorze ans, même s'il paraissait un peu plus âgé. Naturellement, quand il balaya la salle d'un regard nerveux, Jason remarqua que pas mal de personnes – mâles ou femelles-, avaient eu la même réaction, dont certains étaient en dernière année, donc vraiment, on ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour sa propre réaction.

Le garçon balaya la salle d'un regard neutre avant de se poser sur l'une des gamins de Serpentard ( enfin, il disait 'gamin' mais le garçon était probablement plus âgé que lui ) et il haussa un sourcil.

Jason manqua de s'étrangler quand le regard de Potter se posa sur lui. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Ah, Oh ! La question. C'est vrai, Potter – ou quelque soit son nom actuel-, venait de poser une question. Il hocha la tête, espérant vainement ne pas donner l'impression d'un chiot excité et frénétique à l'idée de plaire à son maître. Sa réponse suscita l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du garçon.

Un coup dans les côtes le fit redescendre sur terre.

« Je ne veux pas te sortir de ton état post-orgasmique, Jay ( Jason rosit un peu ) mais tu voudras peut-être effacer ce sourire niais de ton visage. » lui parvint le chuchotement amusé d'Adar Vaisey.

Jason rougit un peu plus. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de réagir ainsi. Vraiment pas. Ça n'était pas son style. Il était un jeune homme calme et presque aussi impassible que Nott – de deux ans leur cadet. Réagir ainsi n'était pas son type. Jason jeta un regard assassin à son ami, mais le sourire de celui-ci ne fit que s'élargir un peu plus. Notamment quand il vit Jay rougir davantage après que Potter ait hoché la tête avec approbation dans sa direction.

_ Comment mon nom s'est-il...' Potter s'interrompit un instant et un sourire mi amer, mi vieux étira ses lèvres ) _miraculeusement_ retrouvé dans la Coupe ?

Adar frissonna. Il pouvait comprendre la réaction de Jason et de tant d'autres. Même lui, qui n'était pas particulièrement sensible à la magie ambiante, était électrisé de plaisir alors, qu'est-ce que ça devait être Urquhart, qui était un _Sensitif_  ? Ce devait être intoxiquant.

Ludo Bagman frissonna d'effroi. Apparemment, la réponse type ''On ne sait pas'' ne plaisait guère au garçon. Autant pour lui. Il se pourlécha nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Okay. Okay, il pouvait y arriver.

« Nous – Nous... Nous allons enquêter là-dessus, Monsieur. »

Potter haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire : ''Vraiment ?'' mais finit par hocher la tête, l'air guère convaincu.

_ J'espère bien. Après tout... n'aviez-vous pas mis en place des mesures de sécurité exemplaire, cette année ?

_ Et comment savez-vous cela, garçon ? Intervint la voix presque cinglante de Karkaroff.

Comme s'il le soupçonnait d'avoir lui-même entré son nom.

Potter ( le garçon ne leur avait pas donné de nom donc ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de penser à lui comme 'Potter' ) eut l'air presque amusé.

_ Viper est un très bon informateur. Bien que, maintenant, il se fasse appeler Mammon.

Le sourire de l'adolescent s'élargit quand il vit Karkaroff pâlir brutalement. Raven – il avait renoncé à son nom de naissance depuis bien des années et n'utilisait celui-ci que lors de ses correspondances et entretiens avec les gobelins-, savait qu'il avait déjà entendu le nom de Karkaroff à plusieurs reprises. C'était un peu du bluff de mentionner Viper ainsi dans la conversation mais il avait eu raison: il était certain que Karkaroff était l'une des nombreuses personnes qui devaient de l'argent à Mammon (Viper) et pensaient naïvement pouvoir échapper à ce dernier ( deux coups sur trois Raven utilisait des pronoms masculins pour définir l'arcobaleno de la brume ). Un sourire ravageur étira les lèvres de Raven quand il sentit un frisson de peur se propager à la table des vert et argent, là où étaient assis plusieurs étudiants vêtus de rouge et de fourrure – les étudiants de... Durmstrang, pas vrai ?

_ Alors, vieil homme ( plus d'une personne s'étouffa en entendant le jeune homme s'adresser ainsi à Dumbledore ). Que comptez-vous faire ?

_ À qui pensez-vous adressez, jeune homme ? Intervint McGonagall.

Potter haussa un sourcil, non impressionné.

_ À en juger par son comportement, son apparence physique et son aura, je dirais qu'il correspond parfaitement à la description que les gobelins m'ont donné d'un certain Albus Dumbledore. Même si, la encore, il a refusé de répondre à mes plus simples questions, donc je ne peux en avoir la certitude.

Jason renifla. Il était clair que le directeur de Poudlard aimait tourner autour du pot et faire perdre du temps à tout le monde.

Une fille à la table des Gryffondors – Jason la reconnut facilement pour l'incroyablement irritante Hermione Granger-, se lança dans une diatribe au sujet du respect des aînés, notamment des personnes comme Albus Dumbledore et le jeune Potter renifla.

_ Le respect se gagne et n'est pas donné gratuitement, morveuse.

La 'morveuse' en question poussa un cri indigné à l'idée d'être appelé ainsi par une personne du même âge qu'elle. Là encore, il était clair que le garçon était bien plus mature donc Jay n'était pas vraiment surpris. Un rictus satisfait étira ses lèvres. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un ( qui ne soit pas à Serpentard ) répondre de la sorte à la jeune fille.

« Étant donné ce que vous m'avez fait, à moi et mes parents, je préférerais que nos interactions soient minimes. »

Il y eut un bref silence, puis la salle explosa en murmure.

« Harry, je ne sais pas ce que les gens qui t'ont recueilli t'ont raconté mais -

_ Je n'ai pas été recueilli par des sorciers. » répondit Potter.

Raven ne mentait pas. Il avait rencontré les gobelins bien avant de faire la rencontre de la Squad d'Assassinat des Vongola et ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas exactement être considérés comme des sorciers.

_ Mais les gobelins sont étonnamment serviables face à un ennemi commun.

Adar Vaisey échangea un regard avec Jason Urquhart. Rêvaient-ils ou – ou... non. Ils ne rêvaient pas. Potter venait effectivement de déclarer que Dumbledore était un ennemi de la Maison Potter. Oh Salazar ! C'était réel.

Et d'ailleurs... venait-il de dire que les gobelins connaissaient Potter depuis des années ? Qu'ils connaissaient peut-être même sa géolocalisation ?

Dumbledore ne savait de toute évidence pas comment réagir face à cette déclaration mais, voyant que Poppy se dirigeait vers le jeune Potter afin de l'examiner, décida d'y ajouter son grain de sel.

_ Poppy, voulez-vous bien soigner, jeune Mr Pott -

_ Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, l'interrompit brutalement Potter. Raven. C'est mon nom. Et votre employée était déjà en chemin.

Il s'interrompit un instant puis adressa un regard calculateur à Mme Pomfrey, laquelle avançait dans sa direction.

« Je vous remercie mais ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

_ Mais -

_ Votre aide est appréciée mais votre employeur est manifestement le directeur de Poudlard et je ne compte pas me laisser approcher par des personnes affiliées à cet homme. »

Jason comprenait tout ce qui n'était pas dit. Il savait ce que 'Raven' voulait dire. Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à des personnes affiliées à Dumbledore, sachant que celles-ci pourraient profiter de son état de faiblesse pour prendre le dessus ou lui faire quelque chose. Le fait qu'il soit spécifiquement contre Dumbledore et ait affirmé ne pas avoir été recueilli par des sorciers affaiblissait considérablement la naissance de rumeurs ( celles disant qu'il aurait été recueilli par des familles de mangemorts ).

Mme Pomfrey hocha raidement la tête, mais Jay voyait qu'elle n'était pas contente que sa position vis à vis de Dumbledore, l'empêche de veiller sur un potentiel patient.

Celui-ci régla le conflit interne de l'infirmière de Poudlard quand une flamme jaune naquit au creux de la paume de sa main et qu'il la porta à son épaule, là où se trouvait la large entaille. Un bruit surpris retentit quelque part à la table des Serpentards et Jason cligna des yeux quand il vit Blaise Zabini se lever d'un bond. Ça n'était tellement pas dans l'habitude de Zabini d'agir autrement que comme le calme et distingué sang-pur demi-italien qu'il était, que Jason se redressa instinctivement.

Zabini observa Pot – Raven, calmement, un brin calculateur, comme s'il était en train de réévaluer toutes les données qu'il avait sur le Survivant, puis il laissa échapper un souffle et, dans le silence de la salle, on n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre.

« Vindice ? »

Le regard de Raven s'étrécit. Instinctivement, il avait failli répondre 'Omerta'. Il s'était coupé à temps. Il était étonné qu'un résident de Poudlard soit membre de la Mafia, mais pas plus choqué que cela. C'était probablement un business de famille. Répondre par 'Omerta' était trop évident. Aussi, Raven inclina la tête vers le jeune homme en guise de reconnaissance.

« Varia. »

Les yeux de Zabini s'écarquillèrent et Jason se trouva à se demander ce qui avait pu provoquer cette surprise. Puis, quand il y regarda de plus près, il remarqua que un ou deux dernière année, ainsi que quelques élèves de Durmstrang et leur directeur (Karkaroff) avaient blanchi. Blanchi, et gagné un regard vaguement admiratif. Bizarre.

Honnêtement, Jason était perplexe. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait. Que voulait dire ces deux mots, au juste ?

Leur camarade Serpentard hocha la tête avec respect.

« Blaise Zabini.

_ Raven. » répondit le Survivant, en miroitant son action.

Blaise ravala sa salive. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait le lien quand l'autre garçon avait laissé échappé son nouveau nom pour éviter d'être appelé 'Mr Potter' ou 'mon garçon' tant l'idée que le Survivant et le célèbre assassin soit une seule et même personne semble stupide. Maintenant cependant... Blaise avait entendu parlé de ' **Raven** ' dans l'Underground. Il savait qu'il était un assassin qualifié et qu'il avait attiré l'attention des Vongola, plus particulièrement, de la Varia Quality. Raven avait commencé à se faire une réputation quelques années plus tôt. Blaise savait que _Raven_ était jeune, mais il ignorait qu'il était aussi jeune. Il devait avoir quoi... dix ans, quand il avait commencé à se faire un nom ?

Il avisa la tenue vestimentaire de l'adolescent et déglutit à nouveau. Il savait que l'emblème cousu sur la veste, lui disait quelque chose. C'était le symbole de la Varia.

« _J'ignorai qu'ils recrutaient aussi jeune. »_ dit précautionneusement Blaise.

Raven afficha un air serein.

__ C'est un changement récent._

Blaise hocha la tête. Raven n'entendait pas par là que l'âge des recrues variaient avec le temps mais que son association avec la Varia et les Vongola par extension était événement récent.

 __ Je croyais qu'ils avaient déjà un soleil._  

Il était impossible de ne pas avoir entendu parlé du fameux ( de la fameuse? ) Lussuria.

L'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres de Raven. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être seuls sur Terre.

__ Je suis leur Nuage. Le soleil est seulement ma deuxième affinité._

Blaise cligna des yeux. Ben ça alors. Il n'aurait jamais deviné.

Lentement, un sourire étira les lèvres du demi-italien et un rire riche s'échappa. Adar cligna des yeux. Il ne pensait pas avoir un jour entendu Zabini rire. C'était un élément complètement étranger.

Leur petite introduction fut brutalement interrompue quand on (Bagman – qui avait surmonté son choc et sa terreur-, et Dumbledore) demanda à Harry de les suivre dans l'antichambre, là où les autres Champions – qui en avaient eu marre d'attendre et étaient revenus-, étaient censés se trouver.

Raven posa sur les adultes un regard non impressionné.

« Pardon ? Vous déconnez j'espère.

_ Langage ! » Intervint McGongall.

Elle fut ignorée, à son grand mécontentement.

_ Je ne vais pas participer. Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'êtes pas foutus de poser une barrière suffisamment puissante pour stopper toute triche.

Karkaroff devait avoir compris qu'il était innocent – ou était trop effrayé par ce qu'il avait appris plus tôt-, car il garda le silence.

_ Mais Mr Pott – commença Bagman.

Il s'interrompit de lui-même quand il vit Raven commencer à jouer avec l'un de ses propre couteaux.

« Vous savez, j'en ai encore deux douzaines sur moi. » fit le jeune homme, d'un ton nonchalant.

[ _Il reçut plus d'une centaine de regards incrédules et un autre rire de Zabini._ ]

Ludo trembla un peu, déglutit puis fit preuve de courage (ou de débilité) quand il refusa d'accepter la réponse du Survivant.

« Mais enfin, vous avez été sélectionné – Votre – votre nom a été tiré et -

_ Je peux voir ça ?

_ Pa – Pardon ?

_ Mon nom ? Je peux le voir ? »

Ludo hocha frénétiquement la tête et arraché le morceau de parchemin des mains du vieux Dumbledore tandis que Raven approchait paresseusement mais rapidement la mini estrade où se trouvait la table des enseignants.

Raven inspecta le parchemin quand il lui fut donné puis renifla et afficha un air satisfait.

_ Ça n'est pas mon nom.

_ Je conçois que vous ayez changé de nom mais il n'en reste pas moins que vous êtes -

_ Non, vous m'avez mal compris. Vous me connaissez peut-être comme Harry Potter mais 'Harry' est juste un diminutif. Mes parents m'ont d'ailleurs donné trois noms, afin d'éviter la possibilité de me retrouver justement dans un contrat magique illégal, expliqua suavement Potter. Le premier nom inscris sur mon acte de naissance est 'Hadrian' en passant.

Dumbledore en était sur le cul. Il avait été si sûr... il avait tout misé là-dessus. Il était... comment diable ? Lily et James avaient présenté leur enfant comme 'Harry'... Comment avaient-ils pu omettre de lui donner son vrai nom ? C'était si important. S'il avait su... Il allait devoir mettre la main sur les autres noms du garçon. Il ignorait cependant que James et Lily ( et un certain gobelin ) avaient été les seuls à connaître le nom complet de leur fils.

Raven regarda à nouveau le morceau de parchemin et le caressa du bout des doigts.

_ De plus, il n'y a pas ma signature magique. Vous êtes peut-être parvenu à me convoquer, mais vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à participer.

Il fit demi-tour et une petite flamme violette désintégra le morceau de parchemin alors qu'il faisait chemin inverse.

« Mais – mais enfin ! »

Crouch fut interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire que c'était impossible, que l'électronique ne fonctionnait pas à Poudlard, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion; le petit brun sortit son portable, de la poche de son pantalon et décrocha, saluant son interlocuteur dans une autre langue, que Hermione reconnut comme de l'italien, même si elle était incapable de comprendre ce qui était dit.

_« Boss ?.... Oui... Nan, j'ai été kidnappé par des sorciers anglais..... Non, tout va bien. J'allais repartir..... Oh... Oui.... Bien sûr..... Si ça paie bien, pas de problème..... Sûr. À plus tard. »_

Le jeune homme raccrocha puis cligna des yeux alors qu'il observait son appareil d'un air absent.

 _« Meh,_ fit-il lentement, sans lever yeux de son téléphone. _Il semblerait qu'ils m'aient été utiles, finalement._ »

Il semblerait qu'il ne reparte pas tout de suite en Italie.

 _« Ciao. »_ dit-il avec un geste de la main par-dessus son épaule.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été présent.

Ne resta plus que les traces de sang du garçon sur le sol, la table et le mur, comme preuve du passage de Harry Potter. Ça ne serait pourtant pas la dernière fois que la Communauté Magique de Grande-Bretagne aurait droit à un aperçu de l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

* * *

 

**BONUS : Toaster Killer**

Trois jours après le tirage au sort des noms des Champions du Tournois, l'article à la Une du _Daily Prophet_ choqua les étudiants de Poudlard, de même que les délégations invitées. Draco Malfoy avait été traîné hors de cours par Lady Malfoy et l'avocat de la famille Malfoy deux jours plus tôt et n'avait pas été vu depuis. Les rumeurs les plus folles avaient commencé à courir, d'autant que le blondinet arrogant n'avait pas été vu depuis. Maintenant, ils avaient enfin droit à une explication.

 **« LUCIUS MALFOY, RETROUVÉ MORT DANS SON SALON. »** était le titre qui figurait en première page du journal sorcier le plus lu de Grande-Bretagne.

Tout portait à croire que c'était un accident. Si ce n'est pour deux ou trois choses. Premièrement, un gigantesque kanji avait été peint en rouge sur le mur du salon et Narcissa Malfoy avait assuré aux Aurors que ça ne faisait pas parti de la décoration d'origine.

Deuxièmement, la cause de l'incident était d'origine moldue. Apparemment, Lord Malfoy s'était reçu un grille-pain en pleine tête. Il était mort presque sur le cou. C'était une mort assez anti-climatique. Notamment quand on sait que Lucius Malfoy – les Malfoy en général, en fait-, était un homme très anti-moldu et... merde... y avait pas moyen que ce type possède un objet moldu. [ Au début, personne n'avait reconnu le grille-pain pour ce qu'il était. Il avait fallu attendre l'arrivée d'un stagiaire Auror, né-moldu, pour que l'on comprenne que l'arme du crime était un objet de tous les jours dans le monde moldu.]

Ce qui voulait dire que l'assassin s'était ramené avec l'objet en question et s'en était servi comme d'une arme. Quelle ironie du sort.

Peut-être qu'à force de rabaisser tout le monde autour de lui, quelqu'un avait fini par craquer et avait tué Lord Malfoy ? C'était l'une des explications les plus plausibles. La question était : comment l'assassin était-il parvenu à passer les puissantes barrières de protections érigées autour de Malfoy Manor ?

Blaise Zabini s'était levé un peu plus tard que ses camarades ce matin-là et s'était donc rendu dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner après ses camarades. Ceux-ci étaient déjà bien avancés dans leur déjeuner et dans leur lecture quand le demi-italien les rejoignit à table. Aussi, naturellement, quand Bletchley lui présenta l'exemplaire du jour du Daily Prophet, il n'eut pas ses camarades pour excuser sa réaction; ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'une façon pour le moins comique. Ses camarades Serpentards – ayant depuis fort longtemps repris constance-, ne se privèrent pas du spectacle. Aussi furent-ils surpris lorsque, au cours de la lecture, Zabini éclata subitement de rire. Ils devaient admettre qu'ils avaient pour la plupart été amusés d'apprendre qu'un objet moldu était la cause de la mort de Lord Malfoy mais, pour une raison qui leur échappait, ils doutaient que ce soit pour cela que Zabini rit ( et c'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine qu'ils entendaient Zabini rire. Ce devait être un miracle ).

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Zabini ? Fit Hestia Carrow.

Le demi italien se calma finalement et renifla avec amusement alors qu'il reposait le journal.

« Ils ne trouveront jamais le coupable. Et si par miracle il y parvenaient, ils ne l'arrêteront jamais. »

Est-ce que... Est-ce que par hasard Zabini savait qui avait tué Malfoy Sr ?

Sixtain Rosier se chargea de poser la question.

Un rictus amusé étira les lèvres de Blaise quand il vit qu'il avait l'attention d'une bonne partie de la tablée et il déglutit sa bouchée de pancakes avant de répondre.

_ Ils ont dit qu'ils ont retrouvés des ailes de corbeau près du corps.

Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'était censé répondre à leurs questions ?

Zabini balaya la tablée d'un regard amusé puis haussa un sourcil, un brin moqueur.

« N'avons-nous pas récemment reçu la visite d'un corbeau ? »

Et le mieux dans tout cela, c'est qu'il ne brisait pas l'Omerta. Il faisait juste réfléchir ses camarades. Et les persuader silencieusement de ne pas rapporter leurs conclusions à un professeur ou aux autorités. Pas qu'ils fassent une telle chose, non, mais il n'était pas dit qu'ils n'auraient pas dans l'idée de tout rapporter à leurs chers parents. Grand bien leur fasse. Cela pourrait bien rapporter davantage de contact au jeune assassin déjà si réputé.

Un rictus satisfait étira les lèvres de Blaise quand il entendit Jason Urquhart s'étrangler avec sa salive; il semblerait que son aîné ait compris où il voulait en venir.

Peut-être justement parce que son aîné avait passé ces trois derniers jours à rêvasser d'une tignasse couleur corbeau ? Blaise se promit de taquiner son camarade à ce sujet plus tard, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Adar Vaisey se chargeait déjà de cela; Vaisey ne savait pas ce qu'était l'occupation professionnelle de Raven. Zabini pouvait dire que, plutôt que de le rebuter, cela ne devrait qu'exciter davantage Urquhart.

Blaise reposa le journal devant lui.

Malfoy Sr, tué par un grille-pain.

Il savait que Raven était du genre à faire usage de couteaux et, à l'occasion, de revolvers. Aussi, le coup du grille-pain l'avait pris un peu au dépourvu. Là encore, il avait toujours su que l'assassin avait un sens de l'humour particulier ( ça avait vite fait le tour des Cercles intéressés ).

Il laissa échapper un rire amusé.

Il savait que ça n'était pas la dernière qu'il entendait parler du fameux 'Raven'.

* * *

 

[ _À la table des enseignants, Barty, sous le déguisement de Moody, se demanda s'il était trop tard pour s'exiler en Laponie et espérer que le maître ne le trouve jamais. Il connaissait la réputation de la Varia et ne tenait pas à s'en faire des ennemis, merci bien._ ]

* * *

 

 

_5 points pour la maison de celui ou celle qui trouve à quelle chanson les mots ''Blood on a marble wall'' appartiennent._

 

 


End file.
